Final Battle
by TylerJRM7
Summary: what would the final battle of episode 1 been like if darth maul had had a partner? well i gave him one, her name is zaya. r&r please, i dunno maybe i'll update it sometime.


Note: I don't own Star Wars or any related characters, locations, events, or objects. If I did, I would be rich and famous and everyone would love me (except Trekkies) and I'd live on my own private tropical island with my beautiful wife and drink from coconuts everyday and I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction because I'd be able to make Star Wars turn out however I wanted!!! (However, I DO own my made-up character, Zaya, so DON'T go copying her, all you lazy people who can't come up with ideas.) Note, part 2: This is a remake of the final lightsaber battle in Episode 1. I added a character, Darth Maul's partner (named Zaya). I know it goes against what Yoda said ("Always two there are, no more, no less.) but it's my story, so I can do what I want with it!  
The Final Battle The hangar door opened. Standing in the doorway was two dark, hooded figures. Queen Amidala's troops scattered. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stepped forward, tossing their cloaks aside and drawing their lightsabers. "We'll handle this," Qui-Gon said. The menacing figures in the doorway also threw their cloaks aside. The one who the Jedi had already seen, who had red and black tattoos covering his body and horns instead of hair, drew his red-colored, two-sided lightsaber. The other, who was a female Wookiee with light brown fur, drew a lightsaber that was gold in color. "Master, last time there was only one of them, and he alone was hard to handle!" exclaimed Obi-Wan worriedly. Qui-Gon didn't reply to his Padawan's observation. "Maul, I'll take this one," said the Wookie, pointing to Obi-Wan. Darth Maul said nothing, but leapt towards Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon brought up his lightsaber in defense, and kicked Darth Maul in the chest. Maul went flying backwards, and hit the opposite wall. When he got up, he had a look of hate in his eyes. He ran to the right, into the Power Generator Plant. The room was made of many catwalks above a large shaft. 'One wrong move, and I'll fall to my death!' thought Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon and Darth Maul were on the lowest catwalk when they entered. Darth Maul used the Force to leap to the top, five catwalks away. Qui-Gon followed, and the fight continued. "I am Zaya, Master of the Dark Side, and I will destroy you!" shouted the Wookie as she leapt towards Obi-Wan. She had her lightsaber raised over her head, and she thrust it down when she was in the air, coming down on Obi- Wan. He sidestepped, and Zaya's lightsaber hit the ground. Obi-Wan jabbed his lightsaber at her, but she blocked it just in time. She went on the offensive again, and it took all of Obi-Wan's strength to block her blows. She tripped Obi-Wan, and he fell to the ground. As he was recovering, she brought her lightsaber down, and struck his arm with all her strength. He screamed in pain and in rage. For a moment, he forgot everything he had learned at the Jedi Academy and embraced his hatred, fed off of its power. He threw all of his strength into his next blow, and knocked Zaya over. At first, she just layed there, looking at him. Then, she started laughing. "Yes, that's it. You HATE me, don't you? You want to kill me. Do you not remember your stupid "honor" code? You can't kill me when you are like this. That's not what a "true" Jedi would do. You light Jedi are pathetic, denying your own values!" Zaya mocked him. She stood up. "Shut up!" yelled Obi-Wan. He didn't care. With his new power, he jumped to his feet, lightsaber in his hand. Zaya didn't even have time to react. Obi- Wan pushed her down and started striking her with his lightsaber. He was about to make the finishing blow, when Master Yoda's voice came into his head. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering! Master Yoda's old saying played over and over in his mind. "Get up!" he said to Zaya. "I refuse to kill you like this. I will kill you if I have to, but not like this. Get your lightsaber." "Fool!" she yelled. Zaya's lightsaber came rocketing towards her, and she jumped up and caught it when it reached her. She activated it, and continued fighting Obi-Wan. Darth Maul had Qui-Gon trapped. Laser shields were right behind him, and Darth Maul was slowly pushing him back. He tried to call the Force, but the Sith Lord seemed to be blocking it. "You will die now, Jedi! Zaya is making quick work of your "Padawan", and I am about to destroy you!" hissed Darth Maul. He kicked Qui-Gon, knocking him down. Then, he raised his lightsaber. Obi-Wan was focusing so much on his battle with Zaya that he almost didn't sense his Master's message. "Obi-Wan, help!" said Qui-Gon through the Force. Obi-Wan knocked Zaya over using the Force and rushed towards where he could sense his Master. Darth Maul lowered his lightsaber, but Qui-Gon rolled out of the way. Just as Darth Maul was about to kill Qui-Gon, he lost his balance, almost like someone had pushed him. He turned around to see Obi-Wan, a look of anger on his face. When Darth Maul turned around, Qui-Gon lunged at him. Maul turned around just in time and blocked the blow. Zaya recovered from Obi-Wan's Force push, and ran towards the room where Darth Maul was. She jumped at Obi-Wan, driving him back. She was pushing him back, back, towards Darth Maul and Qui-Gon. Soon, Obi-Wan was almost back to back with Darth Maul. Zaya lunged at him, but he stepped out of the way. Zaya's lightsaber went through Dart Maul. "NOOOO!" she bellowed. She let out a Wookiee growl, and pulled out her lightsaber. Darth Maul turned around, stunned. Then, he fell over the side of the catwalk. Zaya jumped towards Qui-Gon, who was still looking over the edge of the catwalk in disbelief. "Look out!" shouted Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon leaped out of the way. When he landed, however, he lost his footing and fell down to the second catwalk. Zaya looked at Obi-Wan and glared. Then, she charged at him. He tripped her, and brought his lightsaber blade inches from her face. He used the Force to push Zaya's lightsaber over the edge since she had dropped it when she fell. "So I suppose this is how you're going to kill me?" she asked sarcastically. "Leave. Go to your Master, and tell him he stands no chance against the Jedi," replied Obi-Wan, deactivating his saber. "You haven't seen the last of me, and next time, I'll have revenge," she glared. 


End file.
